sacrifice1bgdfandomcom-20200214-history
Military
The Military is lead by The Supreme General Kendreid. He command to the captains that command to the lieutenant that command to the soldiers. Although, he also command to an almost independent corps of army, the hunters. They are command by Flen Great-Hunt-6840 taht obey to his orders. The soldiers maintain the supremacy of the army around their part of the city. But they also have the role to maintain the actual order all around the city. If a rebellion start somewhere, the army will arrive and crush it in no time. Soldiers spend most of their time at training so they are sure to be stronger than anybody even if they don't fight very often. Their large number is here for be sure that in case of total anarchy, the army will restore the natural order create by Moloch and continue the sacrifices. They also have the particularity of having civilian that working and living in their territory, like Farmers, even if an other class already have their own farmer. The role of the hunters is too track the soldiers affected by diseases and mutation but don’t tell it and sometimes they track rebels or dissident soldiers.. They kill them or make them prisoners for studying. They also take care of the jails of the military class, but most of the time, they kill people and animal that cross the quarantine zones. One of their important role is to be the personal bodyguard of the alchemists. They also serve as scout in mission in other part of the city. They are the most train soldiers of the military class, so they also train the other soldiers. They are very polyvalent. The army is Always lead by a general. Every time a General died, the captains gathered for elected a new General. If they did not succeed to elected a new General in less than 2 days, if they want, (every captains can choose to refuse) the ones who want can participate to a combat to death. Only one can make it alive. The winner become the new General. In the Military, women and men are equal. Both can access to every post of the army and every grade, but also every civilian work. But because they are usually almost always pregnant, it’s rare to see a woman become a captain, and there never was a General woman, because most of the time, the best way for gain a grade is too fight. In that equation, only the hunters, captains and the General have the right to mary and raised themselves their childrens until they are fifteen years old. They are also the only one that can carry a name that they will invent themselves. But at their born, everyone receive a matricule, even the sodiers raised by their own parents. Once a soldier or a civilian wearing a matricule died, his matricule will be available one month later. The full name of a soldier is composed by his Legion plus is matricule and the one of his lieutenant (ex: Dog-1527-7856; Wolf-5412-1254;...). For the lieutenant, it’s the same except the matricule of the lieutenant his replace by the one of the captain that command him or her. All the alchemist and hunters wear a name and a matricule that start by CH (ex: Joan-CH-203). The civilians weare a name and a matricule with the name of their job (ex: Kalia-Farmer-563). There is always only one general. He command to 85 captains. Each one of them command to 40 lieutenants. Each lieutenant command to around 20 soldiers, for a total of 68 000 soldiers, lieutenants and captains. If we involved the civilians and the hunters, there is around 75 000 persons in the Military class. Every children of the military class pass by the same state for becoming a soldier (except the childrens raise by the generals and captains (until their fiftennth annyversary): # First, they are raised by the Legion of the Dog, they learn to talk, walk, read and obey. # Then, at their tenth anniversary they leave this legion for go in the Legion of the Stag where they will learn more about the military life. They will start to learn how to fight and being trained physically. If a child have a physical or mental problem that can affect their capacity of becoming a soldier, then they are sent to the Legion of the Eagle for being educate to the different work and to the duty of a civilian. But all the child pass test for know if they have an affinity with alchemy. If they pass # At their they thirteenth anniversary they are sent to the Legion of the Horse were they will learn how to mount and more about fighting. # At their fifteenth, they will be sent to the Legion of the Wolf. There, all the recruit will crossed a series of very difficult trials where sixty percent of them died in generally. Killing women is forbidden, even if it always happened. Recruit can also abandoned if they are injured. Then, they become civilian if they failed. # Then, the remaining recruit will go to the Legion of the Eagle for received their uniformed. They will stayed on their territory of the few months for finalising their training. Then, they will choose a legion to serve. They also can try to become a hunter. Most of the time of the soldiers is spend in training. They use classical training field most of the time. But when a legion start having too many soldiers, they use their arena and tell to fight for death. Women can’t participate, because they are considered like too important.